


Merry Christmas, Fucker

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Condoms, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A condom..?” Frank asked, and then it clicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Fucker

 

Gerard sat on the ratted old couch in his living room, popping bits of candy cane into his mouth, just lazing around. He had woken up at nine in the morning- during _Christmas Break_ , come _on_ \- and couldn’t fall back asleep. So, he got stuck watching reruns of Elf, A Christmas Story, and Love Actually. He wished he could watch them with someone, but there was a horrible blizzard outside, and his boyfriend of one year (and two months) couldn’t come over in such terrible weather, especially if he had to walk; which he had. Sure, his house was less than fifteen minutes away, but still. Gerard had already texted him, saying not to come over. It was dangerous; ice flooded the streets and sidewalks, and flurries flew harshly through the murky sky.

 

It just wasn’t suitable weather to walk in, for anyone. Especially not Frank.

 

The couple were going to do a gift exchange as well. They agreed that they would both get each other something, as long as it wasn’t too expensive. Knowing Frank, though, he’d definitely blow the budget for Gerard, no doubt about that one.

 

Gerard watched the television, smiling only lightly when a funny moment happened in whichever movie was playing. The Christmas tree was twinkling and shining proudly, the ornaments hanging crookedly on each branch. He checked his watch, and it was only four in the evening. He sighed, getting up and stretching. His back popped, and he hissed in delight from the feeling it gave him. He moved into the kitchen, his feet dragging on the wooden floor. He got out a mug, set it next to the coffee maker, and turned the machine on. Before he could even think about doing anything else, though, there was a sudden knock at the door. Six times, and spaced out in a pattern.

 

Gerard froze in place. That was their knock, and only theirs.

 

“Shit,” he muttered, jogging to the front door. He opened it, and there Frank was, shivering and holding a glistening golden bag. He was bundled up nicely, but the snow was pelleting at his red face.

 

“Merry Christmas, fucker,” he said, teeth clattering, as he invited himself inside. Gerard gaped at him, and Frank just smiled, closed the door, and placed the present down. He started to remove his coat, too.

“Frank, I told you not to—” and then Frank kissed him. Gerard sighed, and then Frank pulled away. “Are you not happy that I’m here, or somethin’? Huh?” he asked teasingly, taking off his neon orange hat, and stuffing it in the sleeve of his coat.

 

“No, I’m glad you’re here- of course I am- but you _walked_ in that,” Gerard exclaimed, pointing outside to further prove his point. “You could’ve got whisked away by the wind, or something,”

 

Frank snorted, hanging his coat up. He picked up the present by the handles on the bag, before turning to Gerard. “Shut up, and come open your present,” he rolled his eyes, clambering to sit on the couch.

“I. Okay,” Gerard said, following Frank. He couldn’t argue anymore; Frank was there, and well, at least he was safe.

 

Frank smiled at Gerard when he sat down, before his nose perked up, sniffing around in the air. “Did you make coffee?” he asked, and Gerard smiled too, nodding. Frank beamed, leaning in, and kissing Gerard again. “Fucking _love_ you, Gee,” he mumbled against his lips, and Gerard’s stomach got all fluttery.

 

Gerard broke away, and put a finger to Frank’s lips. “I got you something, too, you know,” he said.

 

Frank smiled. “It better be you. Preferably naked, with a bow on your head,” Gerard nearly choked at the words, mouth hung open for a split second. He didn’t exactly expect that to come from between Frank’s lips.

 

“Maybe I’ll wear a Santa suit instead. Get us into the Christmas spirit. You can be the elf; my little helper,” Gerard ended up saying, and the words kind of just flew out without much thought being given. He got up, and headed to the tree to hide his blush from Frank’s view. He still heard Frank snicker from behind him, when he bent down to retrieve his present. “You better not be looking at my ass,” he warned, as his hands searched for Frank’s present. It really didn’t help that every present had the same goddamn wrapping paper, god _damnit_.

 

“I totally am, and I’m kind of liking it. But I will look away, if that’s what you prefer,” Frank said, to which Gerard just rolled his eyes. Such a gentleman, Frank was. He finally got the present, and turned to Frank. “It’s all yours though, honey,” he said, in an over-the-top seductive voice.

 

Frank bit his lip, beckoning Gerard with a finger, smirking stupidly. “Come here, then,”

 

Gerard smiled wide, then ran over, sitting in Frank’s lap. He set the present down on the couch, and then he had a soft pair of lips on his neck.

 

Gerard’s head rolled back, as the warm feeling washed through his neck, down to his stomach, and then to his—

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, placing a fragile hand on Frank’s neck. He heard a small beep in the distance, and Frank just pressed closer, sucking at the skin.

 

“ _Uh,_ Frank, coffee’s done, mm,” Gerard tried, and Frank licked a stripe up his neck, before letting him go. “I love you,” he said.

 

Gerard got up, legs feeling slightly weak. He leaned forward an inch or two, and kissed Frank gently. “Love you too, Frankie,” he said, lips lingering on the other’s before he pulled away to get their coffee.

 

He got out another cup, and poured the black substance into both. He added milk and sugar to Frank’s, and nothing to his own, before bringing the drinks out. “Frank, could you place two coasters down?”

 

Frank rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked anyways. His boyfriend was always a bit of a perfectionist when it came to cleanliness, and keeping things tidy and spotless. Gerard placed the two mugs on each coaster, before sitting down next to Frank. He grabbed Frank’s present, and placed it in Frank’s lap. “Open.”

 

Frank picked up Gerard’s present, and shoved it into Gerard’s hands. “Open,” he mocked. 

 

Gerard sighed, but tore the wrapping paper away anyways, allowing it to fall gracefully to the floor. He peered inside the bag, immediately gasping. He heard Frank smile.

 

“No fucking _way_ did you fucking buy this for me, oh my _God_ ,” he said, his entire body boiling over with excitement. Frank smiled so wide next to him, his face nearly ached. “I _so_ fucking did, Gerard,” he replied.

 

Gerard pulled out a denim jacket; not just _any_ denim jacket, _no_. The denim jacket that he had wanted for nearly a _year,_ and there it was, in his very own bony hands. “Frank, oh my God!” he squealed, not being able to contain it anymore, hugging the jacket close.

 

Frank wanted to cry, actually fucking _cry,_ seeing his boyfriend so happy. He laughed instead. “I’m glad you like it so much,”

 

“I fucking love it, baby,” Gerard examined the piece of clothing, before stealing a glance at Frank. “Please tell me you got this on sale.”

 

Frank made a small face, before smiling again. “It wasn’t that much, I wouldn’t worry about it,” Gerard just shook his head, folded the jacket, and put it in the bag. He looked at Frank. “That thing was $175 last time I saw it,”

 

“That just shows how much I love you,” Frank stuck his tongue out, and Gerard frowned. “My gift seems like shit now,”

 

Frank beamed. “I doubt that,” he started tearing the wrapping paper off, and Gerard smiled at the excitement in his boyfriend’s eyes. He was just nervous for one of the items that was stuffed inside the present.

 

Frank pulled out a black shirt from the paper, and shook it open. Three items fell onto the ground, but Frank was busy looking at the shirt. It was a Misfits shirt, with the skull on the front, and tour dates on the back, including the show that him and Gerard had attended a few months back. Frank let out a breath as he stared at the shirt. He flipped it over, and scanned the words until he found their show. “Fuck, I love this,”

 

Gerard smiled, before pointing to the ground. Frank bent over his knees, and Gerard heard Frank’s breath hitch, and he wasn’t sure if it was in humour or shock.

 

Frank came back up, holding the three items. One of them was a simple capo for his guitar, and the other was a Black Flag guitar pick in a see-through plastic case. It was limited edition, and Frank loved it, but—

 

“A condom..?” Frank asked, and then it clicked.

 

Gerard blushed, looking down. He knew it was a stupid way to tell Frank that he wanted him to fuck him. But it seemed like the easiest option. They had been dating for long enough, and the occasional handjob wasn’t really cutting it for Gerard anymore.

 

Frank stared at the round plastic, reading the cover. It was a picture of a guitar’s neck up close, and in white letters it said _play with me_.

 

Gerard thought he’d like that one the best.

 

“I-” Frank looked at Gerard, and Gerard just reached over, took a sip of his coffee, acted casual. What else could he fucking do? He was so nervous, he was surprised his hands weren’t shaking.

 

Frank’s eyebrows were knotted as he thought it over in his head. “You wanna— like, do you really _want_ to, uh—”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, fuck, uh,” Frank ran a hand through his hair, and Gerard made an uncomfortable face. Frank made eye contact with Gerard, and they kind of stared at each other for a while.

 

“This would be my first time, and—” Frank started, and Gerard made a  broken sound that cut him off. “Do you not want me to be your first time?” he asked, voice cracking at the end.

 

“No! Oh, Gee, I didn’t mean it like _that,_ of course I want you to be, I’m just—” Frank paused, sighing. Gerard edged him on, whining. “Inexperienced, baby, what if I’m not good enough, or something?”

 

Gerard scooted closer to Frank, and cradled his face in both of his hands, kissing him so lightly, barely there. “I promise you’ll be great, and I’ll be screaming your name by the end of it,” he whispered shakily against the other’s lips.

 

Frank shut his eyes at that, breathing in through his nose, smelling Gerard, and just Gerard. “Fuck,” he let out, pressing his forehead to his boyfriend’s. He put a soft, comforting hand on his neck, thumbing at the skin there.

 

They stayed like that for a minute. “Thanks for the capo. And the— the pick, I really like them,” Frank stuttered, voice hushed, eyes still closed shut. Gerard opened his own then, and one side of his mouth twitched up at the way Frank was squeezing his skin.

 

“You’re welcome,” Gerard’s voice matched Frank’s, same tone and everything. It was such a delicate situation they were in.

 

Frank pulled back a bit, opened his eyes, and Gerard looked at him. Frank looked right back.

 

“We don’t have to do it _now,_ ” Gerard informed, and Frank nodded slowly. “I totally want to do it now, though,”

  
Gerard gasped, and then it was his turn to nod. “We totally could, uhm, Mikey isn’t gonna drop by or any—”

 

Frank kissed him, and Gerard fucking _loved_ that. No better way to be cut off than by a kiss.

 

“I don’t care if Mikey stops by. I want to do this with you, and I intend to,” Frank stated, and Gerard bit his lip. This was gonna happen. “My room?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

And with that one word, Gerard was tugging at Frank’s hand, and the capo dropped to the floor, along with the pick, and Frank made sure his grip on the rubber was tight. He didn’t want to forget that.

 

The two made their way up the stairs, and into Gerard’s room, and the moment the door was closed, Gerard had Frank pressed against the back of it.

 

“Oh, hey there,” Frank smiled, and Gerard just smiled back, before going down, kissing his neck. He sucked and bit the skin too, and the way Frank squirmed gave Gerard the confidence he felt he needed to continue.

 

Gerard pulled back, started to take his shirt off. Frank followed. Next were their pants, and the two boys got that over with pretty fast. Boxers; Gerard pulled his down, and Frank’s breath hitched at the sight, yet he allowed his hands to dispose of his own as well.

 

Gerard lead Frank towards the bed, where he fell back onto it, Frank on top of him. They made out with touches that weren’t so innocent, and they were so hard and ready to go in less than ten minutes.

“You know how this works, right?” Frank asked, and Gerard nodded his head. “I did a bit of research before, and I gotta be, like, prepared,”

 

Frank understood, and held three of his fingers out. “You wanna?” Gerard opened his mouth, and Frank allowed Gerard to coat them however he was comfortable, but _fuck._ Gerard was doing a good job of running his tongue over Frank’s callouses, and between his fingers expertly. He looked fucking _obscene_ like that.

 

Frank lead his fingers down Gerard’s body, before he got to where he wanted. “Tell me to stop,” and Gerard nodded.

 

Frank started, and Gerard made a small face at the first finger, the feeling unfamiliar. “Try another one,” so Frank did.

 

Gerard immediately wanted to back away from the intrusion, and he started to, but stopped himself. Frank took notice to that. “Is it alright?”

 

“Is it supposed to burn?” Gerard asked. Frank looked at Gerard uncertainly, and worried. “I-I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “Do I keep going?”

 

“Yeah,” Gerard replied, and Frank moved his fingers in and out. Gerard ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Uhm. It’s bearable. I think I could go for one more,” “You’re sure?” “Mhm.”

 

So, Frank pressed his third and last finger in, and Gerard sucked in a short breath, relaxing himself. He knew that would make it easier.

 

Frank kept his wrist moving, wiggling his fingers a little. Gerard shifted down on Frank’s hand, and then he moaned, all sudden and perfect.

 

Frank paused, the sound hitting south, and Gerard shook his head. “That was _good,_ what did you do?”

 

“I don’t know,” Frank said quietly, and Gerard pushed his hips down again, but he just felt a knuckle press against him. He shifted once more, before accepting that the feeling was gone for that moment. “Are you ready to go?” Gerard asked, and Frank nodded. “Oh, I’m there, baby,” he joked. “How about you? Is that enough?”

 

“Well, I think I’m alright,” Gerard replied, and with that, Frank pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the condom. “You should’ve gotten an ugly one, I don’t want to tear this,”

 

Gerard laughed. “C’mon, baby, I’ll get you another one,” Frank ripped the package hesitantly, and then rolled the condom on. “Okay, uh,”

 

“Good?” Gerard asked, and Frank only nodded. He lined himself up, before hovering atop Gerard. He looked at his boyfriend lovingly; leant down to kiss his pink lips, before finally pushing inside.

 

Gerard gasped, hands flying to the bed to push back, away, but then he ended up pushing _towards,_ and—

 

“Fuck, that hurts,” Gerard cried, and let himself fall onto the bed and take it, just _take_ it, because he wanted it, and he knew it’d feel better soon. He was just glad the condom was pre-lubricated, or they’d have even more of a problem.

 

Frank came to a real slow pace, and Gerard was grateful for that. He could hear Frank’s shaky breaths, and he could only imagine how it felt for the shorter man. “I’m sorry, baby,” Frank whispered, but he didn’t stop. Gerard would tell him to stop.

 

When Frank’s hips touched Gerard’s, they both let out breaths, and Frank kissed Gerard hard, before his hips pulled back, and he thrust in, causing Gerard to gasp sharply.

 

“Frank,” he said, pushing against him. The pain had subsided for the most part, and it was pleasant, and that was _Frank_ inside of him, holy.

  
Frank kept his body in a constant pattern, moaning, and leaning down, kissing along Gerard’s neck, nose brushing the warm skin.

Gerard flung one of his hands to Frank’s hair, tugging on it, and pressing it closer to his neck at the same time, and it all felt so _good._

 

It was only when Frank angled his hips, and continued his set pace, that Gerard cried out. “Oh, fuck _yeah,_ Frankie,”

 

Frank’s eyes widened, and he hit the same spot, moaning and Gerard’s had his head thrown back as he moaned breathlessly. “Don’t stop, ‘cause fucking— _there,”_

 

Frank had no intention to stop, and he kept going until he felt like he was going to explode.

 

Gerard came first with a hoarse moan of Frank’s name, eyes squeezed shut, and a few rolls of his hips helped. Frank followed not too long after, and moaned into Gerard’s neck as he did so, his body pulsing after, feeling like it might convulse, actually, but in such a good way.

 

Frank pulled out slowly, careful of his boyfriend’s fragile body. Gerard hissed, and kept his eyes shut. Frank peeled off the rubber, tied the end, and dropped it in Gerard’s trashcan that was conveniently next to the bed.

 

Frank rolled over, and flopped down next to Gerard. His entire body felt like liquid, and Gerard’s felt fucked out and just _good._

 

“I love you,” Gerard whispered into the air.

 

Frank smiled wide at that. He tapped Gerard’s shoulder, and Gerard turned to face him, and he was greeted with lips on his. “Merry Christmas, baby,”

 

Gerard smiled against Frank’s lips, and let their legs intwine. He didn’t want Frank to leave him then, or, ever.

 

“I’m gonna wear that jacket every day, you know,” Gerard informed.

 

“And you’re gonna look really good in it,” Frank commented. “I can already tell, it’s gonna be absolutely stunning on you,”

 

Gerard smiled for the millionth time that day, curling closer to Frank’s body. “So, we’re doing this again, right?” he asked, to which Frank nodded. “Definitely. You’re so amazing, just wanna make love to you over and over, or fuck you through this mattress,”

 

Gerard squeezed his thighs together, tight, and he was sure Frank felt it. “Those are two very diverse things, Frankie,” he informed. Frank licked his lips. “I know,”

 

Gerard kissed Frank again, and he kind of wanted his coffee, but it was too far away now. Frank mumbled a _love you_ against Gerard’s mouth, wrapping an arm around his slim waist.

 

“Love you, too,” Gerard said, and then smirked. “Merry Christmas, fucker,”


End file.
